Animal (Dragon Ball)
There are large variety of seen throughout the ''Dragon Ball'' series. Overview In the Dragon Ball series, 17% of sapient Earthlings are animal-type.Daizenshuu 4, 1995''Daizenshuu 7, 1996 It is common to see anthropomorphic animals living among humans as city residents; the two most recurring animal characters being Puar and Oolong. Other significant anthropomorphic animals in the franchise include Captain Yellow (a high-ranking member of the Red Ribbon Army who is a tiger), Korin (a cat deity who lives atop Korin Tower), and King Furry (the King of the Earth, who is a dog). Man-Wolf, one of the eight finalists of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, is part animal as well as part Human. Some animals are capable of speaking Human dialect without even being anthropomorphic, such as Turtle or the dolphin who gives Goku and Chi-Chi directions to Kame House.Dragon Ball'' chapter 12, "In Search of Kame-Sen'nin" In Dr. Slump, the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, and Dragon Ball Online, humanoid animals were very common, but they do not appear as much in Dragon Ball Z. This is likely due to the more serious tone the series began taking. In an interview, Akira Toriyama stated that the reason why he draws animal-type characters so often, is because he likes animals, but basically, it is because it is easy to do a greater number of variations. Dogs in particular have an image of being more loyal and purer than humans, so he says he make good use of them (like King Furry or the World Tournament Chairman).Chouzenshuu 1, 2013 In Dragon Ball Online, it is stated that an ethnologist named Doctor Hunbalt releases the Animal Data, a catalogue of animals of the Earth, in Age 974. Animal species Bat A Bat is show outside Bulma's Capsule House when Bulma discovers that Goku's tail is not fake. Bats are inside of Pilaf's Castle, as shown in "The Dragon Balls are Stolen!" Fangs the Vampire has the vampiric ability to turn into a bat. In Dragon Ball Z, a bat is seen in Diablo Desert when Chi-Chi and Ox-King travel through it to go to Kame House, and ask Roshi about her son (who is training under Piccolo at Break Wasteland). Another bat is seen in Break Wasteland. Bats are common enemies in the video games Dragon Ball: Dragon Daihikyou, Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo, Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Dragon Ball: Origins, Dragon Ball: Origins 2, and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, the vampire enemies have the ability to turn into bats. Bear Bears are big furry creatures that usually eat meat. The first time bears are seen is when an anthropomorphic Bear Thief tries to attack Goku so he can eat Turtle. A faction that consists of Bear Thieves called the Kuma Mercenary Clan (Kuma means bear in Japanese) exists in the video game Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. At the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, Krillin defeats a British Karate Bear (Fighter 97) in the ring. An unnamed Bear Man working for the Red Ribbon Army can be seen several times talking to Commander Red in the command room of the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters (this Bear Man appears in Dragon Ball: Origins as an enemy in Oolong's mansion and Pilaf's Castle, and in the same role he had in the manga in Dragon Ball: Origins 2). Two other anthropomorphic bears are seen as Red Ribbon soldiers (a polar bear with a pink-haired soldier, and a brown bear with a soldier wearing goggles) when Goku attacks the base. Another anthropomorphic bear, dressed in snow wear, is shown in the background with all the residents of Jingle Village when Goku departed to continue his journey (this anthropomorphic bear holds the Jingle Village shop in Attack of the Saiyans). In a filler in the episode "Kame House: Found!", while at the market, Krillin and Launch meet an anthropomorphic bear who runs a groceries shop; Launch sneezes and attacks him. In Goku's Traffic Safety, an anthropomorphic bear speeding in a truck almost hits a boy who was playing with his toy car in West City; the Traffic Agent Lady quickly arrives and yells at the bear for driving really fast and not paying attention. At the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, a black bear with a British accent is shown talking to an anthropomorphic tiger, which the tiger responds by saying he did not get a single thing he said. Another bear, who can speak fluently, is the commander of the Royal Military Army. During the King Piccolo Saga, a father and son bear in Animal Village were bullied by Giran, when Tambourine arrives and kills the Giras. The two animals come out to thank Tambourine for saving them, but Tambourine kills the father bear mercilessly. Father Bear and Son Bear have similarities to Little Bear and Papa Bear from the show Little Bear. Another bear, who looks almost identical to the Bear Thief, is the captain of a crew of pirates seen in "Tien's Atonement". Non-anthropomorphic bears appear on Mount Paozu at the end of the Kid Buu Saga, and in the movies Dragon Ball: The Path to Power and Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy. Hungry Bear, Snow Bear, and Strong Bear are enemies in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Bird A lot of birds appear in the series, notably Ostrich Chicken. Master Roshi owned an Immortal Phoenix unseen during the series because the supposedly undying bird ironically died from being fed "tainted bird seed" prior to the events of Dragon Ball. There is at least one chicken on Training Island, seen in "The Turtle Hermit Way". Chickens are also seen in a farm in the East District, near Vodka's fortress.Dragon Ball Z episode 174, "The Puzzle of General Tao" Crows appear in the cave Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu explored while searching the Dragon Balls during the King Piccolo Saga. They also appeared flying away from the energy of Goku and Vegeta's fight at Gizard Wasteland.Dragon Ball Z episode 30, "Goku vs. Vegeta" Chuu Lee's bird pet is called Pippi. Pippi ran away causing Chuu Lee to wait for it. Pippi is female in the Japanese dub but male in the English dub. The Hikui Bird is a rare and near extinct bird that dwells in volcanoes and appears in the episode "The Fire-Eater". An owl wearing a cap is seen on Mount Paozu in the episodes "The Emperor's Quest" of Dragon Ball and "I'll Fight Too!" of Dragon Ball Z. An owl with glasses, like the one that appear in ''Dr. Slump'' chapter 12, is seen at the location where Tien Shinhan is training in the episode "Conquest and Power". Owls wearing caps appear as enemies in the video game Dragon Ball: Origins. A vulture is seen flying away when Goku begins his second quest for the Dragon Balls. Vulture are also enemies in Dragon Ball: Origins 2, and regular hawks are enemies in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. ;See also *Owl with Cap (Collectibles) In the very first episode of Dragon Ball Z, Gohan is looking at a blue bird on a log, but the bird flies away and the log spills into a river, sending Gohan flying off a waterfall for Goku to save him. Later in Dragon Ball Z, a Sand Eagle''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, 2009 attacks Gohan when he was at Break Wasteland, another one attacks him when he was in the desert, and a third of those giant eagles is seen leaving Paprika Wasteland right before the battle against the Saiyans.Dragon Ball Z'' episode 22, "The Darkest Day" Gigantic tree birds called Treedons live on Fake Namek. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, a Robin dies as a result of Cooler tearing the planet apart; when Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, he revives the bird by picking it up and holding it in his hands. Birds also appear with Android 16, and a large beak bird appears after Piccolo and Krillin were turned into stone by Dabura in Dragon Ball Z. Various seabirds appear in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming when Goten, Videl, and Trunks attempts to locate a Dragon Ball they lost and are also almost attacked by various seagulls due to Goten accidentally sitting on one of the eggs. Seabirds also had a similar reaction in the main series just as Babidi awoke Majin Buu. Birds also live in the area surrounding Beerus' Castle.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, 2013 Colm, the boy who tricked Oceanus Shenron, owns a seagull pet named Gull (ガル). Seagulls also appear in the sky of the Kame House stage in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden. Strange-looking birds called Roks and Egg Layers are enemies in the video game Dragon Ball GT: Transformation. Bison Bison appears in the movie Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle, as well as in the "Pilaf and the Mystery Force" episode of the Red Ribbon Army Saga. Boar InoShikaCho is a strange boar that was raised by Master Shen. Another huge wild boar chases Chi-Chi in "Goku's Ordeal". Finally, a boar-like demon called Lord Yao appears in Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy. Warthogs are common enemies on the Northern Mountains in the video game Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. Wild Boar, Champion Boar, and Snow Boar are enemies in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Boar Bandits are among the enemies encountered on Mount Paozu in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. Camel After Arale Norimaki sends General Blue flying into the air, he lands in an Egypt-like land where he is seen riding on a camel. Camels also appear in the city where Mercenary Tao forced a tailor to make a new copy of his uniform for free. Cat Cats (猫, Neko) are feline animals who like to eat fish and rodents. They are common domesticated animals often kept as pets.Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, 2003 Puar is considered by Toriyama to be a mix between a cat and a rabbit. Korin is a major character in the cat race. In the fillers of Dragon Ball, Commander Red has a pet cat, which he frequently used to attack the Red Ribbon Army personnel entering his office to test their reflexes, such as Colonel Silver. It is also implied that any soldier who fails to effectively evade the cat (such as one soldier who allegedly lost an eye due to not reacting quick enough) is executed. Dr. Brief has a black cat named Scratch that is frequently seen on his shoulder. Mr. Popo owns a cat that looks very similar to Puar, as it is seen in the filler episode "Quicker Than Lightning". A stray cat was in Tapion's hideout in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. The Destroyer Beerus, who appears in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, is a purple sphinx cat-like humanoid, as is Beerus' counterpart Champa. In the "Future" Trunks Saga, when Future Trunks goes to check on Future Mai in a old run down apartment, Mai shares food with Trunks while also feeding Future Scratch. The Neko Majin race are anthropomorphic cats and the main characters to Akira Toriyama's Nekomajin manga. In the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, the Majin Hero Kabra has a Neko Majin pet named Abra who usually hangs atop his head. Contrary to most animals, cats are not enemies in the video games they appear in: Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, The Legacy of Goku II, and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Crab Crabs are shown to live on the beach near and on Master Roshi's island; one most notably is seen playing Rock-Paper-Scissors with the young Gohan and then blows bubbles at him after losing. A giant crab appears on Namek in "Destination: Guru", and is shown to be extremely territorial and protective of its offspring, as evidenced by it attacking Bulma when she discovered its eggs, as well as when Blueberry and Raspberry mistook its eggs for a set of Namekian Dragon Balls and attempted to steal them. This crab looks versy similar to the giant crab that appear in Toriyama's 1981 manga Pola & Roid. When Frieza is torturing Vegeta and holding him underwater, after he separates him from the water a crab is crawling on Vegeta's head, Frieza plucks it off him and eats it.Dragon Ball Z episode 85, "The Renewed Goku" A crab is seen on the beach where one of the Dragon Balls was during the Cell Games Saga.Dragon Ball Z episode 173, "Dende's Dragon" In video games, Crabs appear as enemies on Mount Paozu in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, and in the Mushroom Forest in Dragon Ball: Origins and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. In Dragon Ball: Origins, giant crabs terrorize the population of Training Island; as part of their training, Goku and Krillin have to fight a giant crab everyday and deliver its meat to the population of the island. Giant crabs are also enemies in Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo, Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, and Dragon Ball Online. Ice Crabs are enemies encountered on Polaris in Dragon Ball GT: Transformation. Crocodilian Crocodilians are a family of reptiles that usually eat meat. They are alligators and crocodiles. An alligator that seems to know Master Roshi is shown sunbathing on a beach chair next to Kame House when he is interrogated by Emperor Pilaf and his gang. Pilaf pulls a knife on him asking where Master Roshi is. The threatened alligator points out the location of Master Roshi to the two henchmen and their boss.Dragon Ball episode 3, "The Nimbus Cloud of Roshi" The alligator with sunglasses is later seen in a group of fighters waiting outside Fortuneteller Baba's Palace,Dragon Ball episode 72, "Goku's Turn" and later again in a team of three criminals trying to burglarize Kame House.Dragon Ball episode 108, "Prelude to Vengeance" Pilaf himself keeps several alligators at his place as seen when he is treating Mai in "The Dragon Balls are Stolen!" An anthropomorphic crocodile/alligator is seen as one of General Blue's soldiers who is ordered to sanitize a work area of another soldier executed for picking his nose. An alligator kills two of Colonel Violet's men after she throws them overboard so that she can escape with the Dragon Ball those two henchmen found. In Dragon Ball Z, a crocodile is seen trying to attack Gohan during his survival training under Piccolo. On Namek, alligator like aliens served as low-class soldiers under Frieza. Bulma got followed by one of them, Blueberry. In addition, alligators appear as common enemies on the Tropical Islands stage in the video game Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. Deer Deer are seen living at Mount Paozu in "The Secret of the Dragon Balls", "Goku's Alive!!", and "I'll Fight Too!" In the movie Cooler's Revenge, several are shown to have survived the bombardment of the area by Cooler's Armored Squadron (targeting Goku and Gohan) and they later watch over Goku (who had been wounded by Cooler) alongside Krillin and Oolong. Later in the film, when making a final ambush attempt on the Dragon Team, Salza compares their situation to being like "deer caught in the headlights." Although not seen, the animal is mentioned by a hunter during the Z Fighters pursuit of Dr. Gero in the Northern Mountains, where he accidentally shot the evil android due to mistaking him for the animal. In Dragon Ball GT, Pan plays with a baby deer on planet Pital while exploring the hospital grounds. Dog Dogs are often kept as obedient pets. Most dogs walk on all fours, but some dogs in the series stand on their hind legs. An anthropomorphic dog is the Chairman to the World Martial Arts Tournament. Emperor Pilaf's minion Shu is the most recurring character of the species; specifically, he resembles the species. Anthropomorphic dogs occasionally appear as soldiers in the Red Ribbon Army. The king of Earth, King Furry is an anthropomorphic dog as well. Another anthromorphic dog, is seen as an admiral leading a fleet of ships in an attempt to defeat Nappa Shu is also shown to have a non anthropomorphic Dog Police that were used to hunt down Goku and the others after they ruined Pilaf's wish. During the Piccolo Jr. Saga, Piccolo Jr. blasted away the dog of Tai's family, thereby discovering some of his power.Dragon Ball episode 124, "Temple Above the Clouds" In the episode "Clash of the Super Powers", Mrs. Brief mentions that she used to have a poodle that got lost. A dog is seen in the Other World when Goku telepathically communicates with his family thanks to King Kai. Another regular dog is Bee, the dog that was saved and adopted by Mr. Satan and Majin Buu. The specific type of dog Bee is would be a Labrador Retriever. A dog-like creature is Lord Jaguar's pet in Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly. Although no dogs appear in Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, Dr. Gero did reference them just before being killed by a rebellious Android 17, where he cited him and his sister as being worse than them and that unlike them, dogs at least held obedience to their masters. Dogs appear in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, but they are not enemies. Stray Dog, Red Ribbon Spy Dog, and Super Watchdog are enemies in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Dogs that died and went to afterlife are seen in Goz and Mez (Evil dogs) and the manga only version of Strongest in the Heavens! (Good dog, with body) when Goku is talking to his son (for some reason the dog is cut in the anime version) Dolphin A dolphin appeared on the episode "The Ox King on Fire Mountain", when Goku and Chi-Chi were looking for directions the dolphin told them to keep going straight. This dolphin also appears in Dragon Ball: Origins. Dolphins are also seen swimming in "The Fire-Eater", after Goku and Chi-Chi think they found out how to make a Bansho Fan. Dolphins are also seen in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, while Men-Men takes Mr. Satan to Jaguar's island. Donkey Donkeys appear at Spindletop Flats in the Dragon Ball Z episode "Piccolo's Plan" ("Gohan's Hidden Powers" in the Ocean version). Eel A Giant Electric Eel that lives in the Pirate Cave. The creature was killed by General Blue. Elephant Elephants appear a few times in the series. One is seen leaving Paprika Wasteland along with other animals during the Vegeta Saga. A herd is seen in the savanna where Goku finds the Two-Star Dragon Ball during the Cell Games Saga. Elephants are also used as a "unit" of measurement by Mr. Satan's disciples, Pirozhki having a strength that rivals 20 elephants according to Miss Piiza. The Universe 10 God of Destruction, Rumush, is an anthropomorphic elephant. Fish Fish (魚, Sakana) are shown throughout the series. A notable type of fish in the series is the Giant Fish, who are ofter caught by Goku and his sons for dinner. During their first day on Training Island, Launch prepares a puffer fish for dinner, and Krillin, Master Roshi, and Launch soon feel ill as puffer fish is poisonous. Different type of fish are in an aquarium in Mei Queen Castle. Small fish live in the river of the Sacred World of the Kai, as shown in a flashback when the North Supreme Kai catches one. As he is a gourmet, the temple of the God of Destruction, the cat-like humanoid Beerus, is stocked with fish and other food. Also in the movie, a fish which has prophetic powers, the Oracle Fish is the one who helps Beerus to find Goku, the one who defeated Frieza. A fish named Yamada Haruo is Neko Majin's pet in the manga Nekomajin. Fish also appear on planet Pital, and one even tries to eat Goku. ;Video game appearances In the video game Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, fish can be found by killing enemies next to bodies of water (within the same frame of the map) with there being only one type of fish available. In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, there are 3 different types of fish that can be caught: small fish, big fish, and red snappers. However, the fish in Buu's Fury are obtained through a fishing system in specific locations (fishing docks over water), rather than defeating enemies like in The Legacy of Goku II. If the heroes give Korin fish in The Legacy of Goku II, he will trade Senzu Beans in a 1:1 ratio up to a limit of three Senzu Beans in the inventory, while in Buu's Fury, he will give money or Holy Water. Fish are seen jumping out of water in the background of the Namek battle stage in Super Dragon Ball Z. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Launch's handmade Fugu Hot Pot is an item that decreases all abilities. Fox Foxes have only appeared as anthropomorphic animals in the Dragon World. Donbe and his girlfriend Kitsuneko from Dr. Slump are foxes. Another fox is seen as one of General White's Red Ribbon soldiers who accompanied a human sergeant while searching to kill Goku in Jingle Village. Konkichi is the most well known character of the species; Goku met this green fox while on his way to the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Gohan also met two orphans who are foxes named Jinku and Yordon. In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, three types if anthropomorphic foxes appear as enemies: Thief Fox, Veteran Fox, and Racketeer Fox. Frog A frog is first seen in the Dragon Ball episode "Look Out for Launch". Later, after his first battle against Tambourine, Goku wakes up in Yajirobe's Prairie to a frog licking his nose.Dragon Ball episode 104, "Mark of the Demon" Frogs also live on Planet Namek. Captain Ginyu was trapped in a frog's body when Goku tossed a Namekian Frog within the trajectory of his Body Change technique. Re-colored versions of the Namekian frog appear as regular enemies in Dragon Ball: Origins and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. In Dragon Ball Super, Frog Ginyu manages to switch bodies with Tagoma during Frieza's revenge, resulting in Tagoma becoming trapped in the body of the Namekian Frog that Ginyu previously inhabited after Ginyu is killed in Tagoma's body by Vegeta. Before the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, while Gohan is teaching Videl how to control her energy, Goten tries to catch a frog with a net.Dragon Ball Z episode 207, "Take Flight, Videl" Kibito mentions a planet inhabited by frogs that have golden yellow droppings, Planet Popol, when he brought Gohan back to Earth for the battle against Super Buu. Gorilla Gorillas are seen in both normal and anthropomorphic forms. An Unnamed Gorilla that appeared in Dr. Slump can be seen in the table of contents of the first volume of the Dragon Ball manga, "The Monkey King". The Great Ape forms Saiyans can take are based off this animal. An anthropomorphic gorilla wearing boxing gloves can be seen in Krillin's daydream about the World Martial Arts Tournament. Another gorilla makes a brief appearance as one of General Blue's soldiers during a submarine chase after Goku, Bulma, and Krillin. Also, in the Other World Tournament, appears a gorilla-like fighter. Hamster A hamster is seen in Dragon Ball GT when Goku is saving animals before Earth's explosion. Horse Several horses appear in the series. A demon is seen on a horse at the beginning of Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle. In "Goku Goes to Demon Land", King Kress and his knights are seen riding horses while escorting Goku to the Demon Realm Gate. A horse is seen in front of the house of the fighter Tien injured by past in "Tien's Atonement". During the King Piccolo Saga, one horse was the victim of Tambourine's ''Ki'' Blast. One is seen leaving Paprika Wasteland along with other animals during the Vegeta Saga. Zombies are seen riding horses at the beginning of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. Insect Bees, butterflies and beetles are among insects that appear in the series. As a kid, Gohan is often seen with books about insects (as seen in Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, or when he was in Wukong Hospital). During one of their training exercises in Dragon Ball, Goku and Krillin were tied up with rope to a tree and had to dodge a swarm of bees. A single bee appears on the Lookout and disturbs Goku's meditation in "Quicker Than Lightning". Giant bees live on Monmaasu; they kidnap Pan thinking she is their queen due to her wearing a bee costume she found. Goku and Trunks however manage to rescue the real queen bee from a giant spider web and bring her back to her hive. In addition to the bees, other giant insects inhabit the planet Monmaasu such as butterflies and beetles.Dragon Ball GT episode 6, "Like Pulling Teeth" Bees also appear as enemies in the video games Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo, Dragon Ball: Origins and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Bees, Bumble Bees, and Hornets are enemies in Dragon Ball GT: Transformation. In "The Emperor's Quest", Goku caught a centipede for dinner. During a filler in "Korin Tower", when Goku opens a jar in Korin Tower, a giant centipede comes out and grabs him. In Dragon Ball GT, Sandipedes live on the desert planet Rudeeze, a planet where a Black Star Dragon Ball is located by Giru.Dragon Ball GT episode 15, "Beginning of the End" Centipedes are also enemies in Dragon Ball: Origins and Dragon Ball: Origins 2, and Sandipedes are enemies in Dragon Ball GT: Transformation (with a giant Sandipede named Scorpulon being the boss on Rudeeze). At least forty butterflies live in Mr. Popo's ancient butterfly garden on Kami's Lookout,Dragon Ball Z episode 206, "The Newest Super Saiyan" as well as in the area where Beerus' temple is located. Butterflies are also seen at Mount Paozu in "The Secret of the Dragon Ball". In the first episode of Dragon Ball Z, "The New Threat", Gohan sees a beautiful blue and black butterfly land on the tree stump in the woods and chases after it. Another butterfly is seen in the Dragon Ball Z episode "Piccolo's Plan". Giant butterflies live on Monmaasu. Butterflies are in the cemetery seen at the beginning of Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy. Butterflies are seen on Mount Paozu, in the Triceratops Jungle and on the Northern Mountains in the video game Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II; they can be scanned with the scouter. They also appear in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Beetles are seen in the Dragon Ball episode "Tien Shinhan vs. Mercenary Tao". In Dragon Ball Z, Goten is seen catching a beetle during his training period with Gohan. Giant beetles live on Monmaasu, Goku is even shown riding one. A remote tracking device disguised as a ladybug was created by Dr. Gero after the Red Ribbon Army is defeated by Goku, in order to study Goku and the Z Fighters. King Kai owns a cricket pet called Gregory that only appears in the Dragon Ball Z anime, as well as in a few movies. The elder Montgomery is another cricket of the same race as Gregory (the Sprites) that appears in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Some guards from the insectoid Arlian race are seen riding giant Worms. In Dragon Ball GT, giant worm-like creatures called Mouma infest the asteroid Beehay. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Pan (Honey) hugging a young Monmaasu Bee appears on Pan's UR character card A New Friend in Space Pan (GT) (Honey) and on the Awakening Medal used to Dokkan Awaken it into Pan's Wings Spread Out to the Cosmos Pan (GT) (Honey) LR character card which features a animated artwork of Pan (Honey) flying with a swarm of Monmaasu Butterflies. Kangaroo A kangaroo intends to punch Goku a couple of times after he wakes up to a frog licking his nose in Yajirobe's Prairie. Lion Lions appear a few times in the series. One is seen leaving Paprika Wasteland along with other animals during the Vegeta Saga. Others are seen in a zoo in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, and one even bites Goku with no effect when the Saiyan enters the cage to get a Dragon Ball. A lion is also seen leaving Earth before its explosion in Dragon Ball GT. Also in Dragon Ball GT, a lion Machine Mutant named Leon appears on Planet Luud. Fighter 83 in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament is a master of the Lion-style Kempo. Hercule's in-universe theme song in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II is "Eyes of the Lion" by Silver Spider, of which he made a cover that tore up the charts by the time of Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. Lizard Many lizards appear in the series. The first lizard encountered lived in the Cave of Darkness.Dragon Ball episode 116, "A Taste of Destiny" Another big lizard was seen in Mount Kiwi's volcano. Although he is very aggressive towards intruders, Goku easily calms him down by petting him. Shu later tries to do the same, but he starts to jump repeatedly while trying to reach the lizard's head to pet him. The lizard on the other hand thought Shu was being hostile and bites Shu's paw.Dragon Ball episode 150, "The Fire-Eater" Monty, the young son of X.S. Cash who appears in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, has a small pet lizard. Goten finds a huge lizard while Gohan is training. Other small lizards are seen on Krillin's statue in "Next Up, Goku", on Goten's head after Majin Buu's Angry Explosion in "The Warrior's Decision", and another frightens Mr. Satan when he arrives at Majin Buu's house. In Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, the Son family are seen eating toasted lizards. Lizards also live on planet Imecka, as seen in Dragon Ball GT. Mole A Mole is seen in the Mushroom Forest in the episode "The Dragon Balls are Stolen!", a mole that looks like Suno's rodent pets is seen in "Piccolo's Plan", and another mole is seen in the area where Majin Buu builds his house. In Dragon Ball GT, the Seven-Star Shadow Dragon, Naturon Shenron, absorbed a mole to gain the ability to start earthquakes before Goku and Pan encounter him. Monkey Monkeys mostly live in jungles and forests and their diet consists of fruit. They have been seen to be very friendly towards Goku since they share common traits, like his tail, which many times Goku is seen playing with them. Goku learned to strengthen his tail by having monkeys swing off his tail; Goku is called "monkey boy" when he is a kid, and Frieza and his henchmen frequently refer to Saiyans as monkeys in a derogatory manner. Parzan has a pet monkey named Cheeta that appears with him in Dr. Slump and the Dragon Ball anime. King Kai has a pet monkey named Bubbles. Monkeys appear in Dragon Ball: Origins 2, stealing Goku's Power Pole in level 1-1. In the bonus level 6-5, because there was a lack of soldiers in the Red Ribbon Army, Colonel Silver's soldiers kidnapped monkeys in the forest they burnt in order to brainwash and train them at the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters. After Commander Black's defeat, Bulma tells Goku that someone is still using the Battle Jacket in the Red Ribbon Headquarters. Goku finds that a monkey is controlling it and after defeating the brainwashed monkey, he brings all the kidnapped monkeys back to their forest. In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, a monkey steals Goten and Trunks' bandanas while they are in the Thieves Den trying to get the One-Star Dragon Ball, thus obliging them to fight the bandits there. Mouse Mice are seen when Turtle first appears in the series (only in the manga). Mice appear in the Pirate cave, the most famous one is called Mousey named by Goku. Mousey startled Blue and made his telekinesis on Goku wear out giving Goku the upper hand again. After Krillin and Bulma go ahead of Goku while he gets the Dragon Ball, he stops to save him and runs off with him in his mouth, intending to repay him for his involvement in saving him. When they reached the surface again and ended up at General Blue's Camp, they let Mousey go. In a flashback told by Frieza soon after he has destroyed Planet Vegeta, a young Vegeta is seen blasting a mouse inside his ship. A purple mouse is seen in the sewer Mr. Satan tried to use to escape Battle Island 2. Octopus A giant octopus named Octopapa lives in the Pirate Cave. Goku encounters him in "The Pirate Treasure". Krang, an alien scientist who works for Paragus, resembles an octopus with a mustache. Pig Pigs are mammals, who are omnivores. They will eat almost anything but mainly grass, leaves, fruits etc. Pink, blue, and red pigs appear as regular enemies in Dragon Ball: Origins and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. In the third episode of Dragon Ball Z we see that Raditz has killed and partially eaten one after he locks Gohan in his pod. Excluding boars, the majority of pigs that appear in the TV series and the manga are anthropomorphic. Examples of a pigs who appear in the series are Oolong, a long time friend of Goku, and Mr. Pig, a resident of Penguin Village. In the anime only, Jasmine and Oonaan are two other anthropomorphic pigs who live in Octagon Village and are friends with Oolong. In GT, however, non-anthropomorphic pigs appeared with Goten and Pan while they were saving people on Earth from the planet's explosion. Rabbit Rabbits, along with other animals, live in forest where Gohan and his friends like camping as seen in the movies Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might and Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge. One is seen leaving Paprika Wasteland along with other animals during the Vegeta Saga. Two rabbits are seen near Goku's house at the beginning of the TV special Looking Back at it All: The Dragon Ball Z Year-End Show!. Monster Carrot, the leader of the Rabbit Mob, is an anthropomorphic rabbit. Another anthropomorphic rabbit lives in Jingle Village. At the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters, a third rabbit makes an appearance as a Red Ribbon soldier who was one of the last two defeated by Goku when he and his human comrade were pushed into a wall by a speeding table, knocking them out (the rest of the soldiers who were still conscious fled after this). Ray Giant rays appears in the episode "Bulma's Bad Day". Rodent During the anime filler, while Goku is on the Muscle Tower, pink rodents appear in Suno's room. Several rodents appear in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound: two pink ones that look like Suno's pet are seen in the Battle Zone where Future Trunks fights Kogu. Sabertooth Tiger Sabertooth Tigers are extinct in the real world. They are usually at an average height or larger than a human child and usually eat meat. One is first seen in a filler scene involving Goku running away and outsmarting it. One is later seen in "Find that Stone!" near Krillin. It appears in the [[The New Threat|first Dragon Ball Z episode]], with Gohan running away from it scared losing his Four-Star Dragon Ball Hat in the process which the Sabertooth Tiger ened up wearing causing Gohan to chase after it while crying. It managed to escape Gohan only to encounter Goku who it tried to attack when Goku noticed it was wearing his son's hat and talked to it though Goku scared it off when he got serious and raised his voice dropping the hat which was retrieved by Goku and returned to Gohan. It continues to make various appearances in filler scenes during the early and mid parts of the Vegeta Saga until it ironically ends up being left stranded on an island by Gohan. One is seen leaving Paprika Wasteland along with other animals during the Vegeta Saga. The Sabertooth Cat also makes a brief appearance in Gohan's dream in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest. It reappears in the Garlic Jr. Saga, where he tries to eat Gohan again, but Gohan moves out of the way and the Sabertooth cat bumps into a rocky wall. Sabertooth Tigers are common enemies in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, the ''Dragon Ball: Origins'' video game series, and Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen. A single Sabertooth Tiger appears in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo as the boss of the temple in the Sacred Land of Korin. Scorpion Scorpions are arachnids with large claws and a tail ending with a poisonous stinger. They are enemies in the video games Dragon Ball: Origins 2 and Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II. Shark As part of their training for the World Martial Arts Tournament, Master Roshi instructed Goku and Krillin to do 10 laps of swimming in the lake. However, swimming in this lake was not an easy task as expected, and sharks patrolled the lake. So they swam for their lives while a group of sharks chased them. A shark-like monster named Asagiri Zame appears in the manga Nekomajin. Shark are enemies in the Pirate Cave level of Dragon Ball Origins 2, as well as in Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen. In Dragon Ball Super, Pilaf, Mai, and Shu are in the ocean trying to aboard the Princess Bulma, when a shark comes to try and eat them, they get saved by Goten and Trunks. Snake A giant snake appears at the beginning of "Terror and Plague" in Dragon Ball. A snake is seen in Dragon Ball Z during Gohan's survival training at Break Wasteland, and another one is seen with a Stone Giant on Fake Namek. Later in series, a giant snake attacks the pterosaurs' nest Goku is guarding right before going to Bulma's celebration party for the victory over Kid Buu. In Episode 1 of Dragon Ball Super, a giant snake attacks Goten and Trunks as they attempt to bottle mineral water as a gift for Videl. Also, the filler character Princess Snake can transform herself into a giant snake. Rattlesnakes are extremely aggressive and poisonous enemies in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku and The Legacy of Goku II. Fish Snakes are enemies found in Diablo Desert in Dragon Ball: Origins, and Giant Snake, Mansion Snake and Poisonous Snake are enemies in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Spider A spider appears inside Pilaf's Castle in "The Dragon Balls are Stolen!". Spiders are seen inside Kyodai Pyramid in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, but they are not enemies. Arachnids are enemies found on Monmaasu in Dragon Ball GT: Transformation. Squirrel Many squirrels appear in the series. This species of rodent is very cute and adorable. They enjoy collecting nuts and have furry tails. They live in areas such as Mount Paozu''Dragon Ball Z'' episode 205, "I'll Fight Too!" or the Northern Mountains. In Dragon Ball, two squirrels were present when Goku was playing with monkeys before going to Colonel Silver's Camp. A squirrel on a tree dropped apples on Pilaf's head while Pilaf was talking about his new Dragon Radar-proof box creation at a picnic near the City Street. In Dragon Ball Z, a squirrel is seen leaving Paprika Wasteland along with other animals during the Vegeta Saga. One was among the animals infected by the Black Water Mist who attacked Gohan and Icarus. Another squirrel can be seen on Gohan's shoulder while he was at a picnic with Lime. They are enemies in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, but not in The Legacy of Goku II where they appear in East Mount Paozu, West City, the Northern Mountains, and the Snowy Highlands. Yamcha owns a hover-vehicle called Jet Squirrel. Tiger Tigers are commonly seen throughout the series. There are also at least two Anthropomorphic tigers in the Red Ribbon army, one being an officer named Captain Yellow and another being a member of General Blue's Unit. Turtle A is Master Roshi's friend and long-time companion. also makes a brief appearance in "Kame House: Found!" where Goku find him while catching fish at Kame House while they were waiting for Krillin and Launch to return with Master Roshi's submarine. Baby Gamera is a flying turtle that Master Roshi used to transport him to Fire Mountain in order to extinguish the fire so that Goku and Bulma can get a Dragon Ball. A Dragon Turtle is the mini-boss of the Monmaasu level in the video game Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, though the creature from the anime it was based off of is intended to be a crocodile. Shirogame is a giant turtle employed as a mobile fortress by Demigra. Wolf Wolves are aggressive carnivores and often hunt in packs. They are a very common species in the Dragon World and have the same features as their real life counterparts. They frequently show up in the series as minor obstacles for the heroes and sometimes the villains. Goku fought a pack of wolves that were chasing Shu and Mai in Skull Valley. This pack of wolves were also implied to have killed one of Pilaf's spies. Yamcha has an attack called Wolf Fang Fist that is supposedly the powerful strike of a wolf. Yamcha defeats an anthropomorphic wolf in the elimination Round in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. In the 22nd World Martial Arts tournament Jackie Chun defeats a wolf that turns into a human called Man-Wolf. Another is seen as one of General White's Red Ribbon soldiers guarding Muscle Tower, as he informs his superior of "a kid storming the tower". In Dragon Ball Z, a wolfpack is seen in the episode "Gohan's Metamorphosis" and in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. One is seen leaving Paprika Wasteland along with other animals during the Vegeta Saga. Mamba protected Goku Jr. and Puck from a pack of wolves in the Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy special. Those wolves look similar to the ones Goku fights in Skull Valley. Wolves are enemies in the video games Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, The Legacy of Goku II, Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, Dragon Ball: Origins, Dragon Ball: Origins 2, and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Strange-looking wolves called Fenris and Thundra Wolves are enemies in the video game Dragon Ball GT: Transformation. Gallery References Category:Dragon Ball races Dragon Ball